


I Love You

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [1]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game), Magic Lamp - Fandom
Genre: Because theyre dumb, Dress Up! Time Princess Magic Lamp Stage 1-12, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gina girl get some braincells hes flirting with you, Light Angst, Light has a bad dream, Light is just so baby i love him, Mutual Pining, Oops, SO MUCH FLUFF, Taked place during stage 12 of chapter 1, but itssomewhat original i promise, could be read as an x reader, he doesnt actually confess yet despite the title, i hate the lush oasis set it took me so long to craft, might make one where he does tho if yall like this one, most of the dialouge i just copied off that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Gina needs a dress for her preformance for the Queen, but it doesnt seem Light cant help. They have a fight but they make up because theyre secretly in love with eachotherThis takes place at 1-12 of Magic Lamp!
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> When i downloaded Magic Lamp really expected id like Kahir more then Light but nope the moment i saw his relic art my bisexuality just went hot guy go brrr
> 
> Words: 2199  
> Time: like two hours i think

Gina walked into her room of Sinbad’s big warehouse. She had just been out to the palace to practice the Queen’s performance with Kahir, and it was already quite late. A little past sunset, thankfully Sinbad didn't mind nor say anything when she walked into her home.

“The music of the Beni is even more moving than I expected, next to that my dance is quite flawed...” Gina said, removing her shoes. She looked down at her dance costume and twiddled the silky fabric between her fingers. “These are nice, but don't give that… Oasis fairy feel...”

Suddenly, she got an idea. Smiling, she picked up the Magic Lamp from her third drawer and rubber it three times. Light sprung out, already floating lazily in the air. He yawned slightly as he shot a glance at her. 

“Oh, would you look at that, our little princess still remembers me. Thought you were just gonna stay in the palace forever.”

Gina smiled and looked aside. “Don't worry, i haven't forgotten about the gemstone. But for right now I need to help Kahir. After all, helping me is all he’s been doing since i arrived here.”

Light turned but still faced her, his arms crossed on his chest. An adorable pout appeared on his face. “Aren't I the one who saved your life? Maybe you should focus on paying me back.” He said, a little more aggressive then he needed to be. “Besides, that Magician is in the palace. You need to stay away from him, yet you go there for fun.”

Gina’s eyebrows furrowed, but she shook his aggressive tone off. He probably didn't mean it. “Well, if he’s in the palace, doesn't that mean the gemstone is connected to it, somehow? If i spend my time at the palace, I have more opportunities to gather information.”

Light shrugged, as he regained his usual, laidback composure. “Well, you seem focused on your work so i guess it's fine. But you brought me out here, so what can i do for you?” Gina smiled at her friend's agreement.

“I want to perform a special dance at the palace banquet, but my costume is a little too… plain. Do you think you can help me turn this into an Oasis Fairy Feather dress?” Light smiled his signature cocky smile, and floated around her. “Oh, a change of clothes? That's nothing! I have never heard of an ‘Oasis Fairy’ though. Can you describe their dress?”

Gina put a finger on her chin in thought. “Well, from what Kahir told me, Oasis Fairies are immortals who take care of the Oases in the desert. Their feather dresses are green, and-” Her sentence got cut off by Light.

“Green, and feathery. Got it, that's easy! Just give me your hand and i'll have you a dress in no time.” Despite the interruption, a smile turned on the girls face. “I know i can always rely on you, Light. You're my hero!”

Light’s smile seemed even brighter after that statement, and a pink hue covered his cheeks. Gina extended her hands in anticipation, and Light started working his magic. A dust of silver covered her handles, and she started to feel something… Damp and slimy? This didn't feel like clothing at all. The cloud of smoke disappeared, to reveal-

“A frog?! Aah, it jumped on my head!” the girl exclaimed. Bouncing from place to place, Light decided the little caused enough of a ruckus and snapped his fingers, making it dissolve into thin air.

“Light!” Gina said, aggressively. “You want me to hold a frog while dancing in front of the queen? What do you think I am, a laughing stock?!” The boy scoffed, and crossed his arms again. “Tsk, there seems to be a problem with my magic. But I did fulfill your wish! You said it was green, right?” He looked aside. “Also, if you find one of these, you really must be close to an Oasis. I think these weird fairies were really just frogs.”

Gina shook her head. “What absolute nonsense are you talking about? You're stripping all romance from the Oasis Fairies!” Light rolled his eyes. “Look, just be quiet. I'll try again.”

“Stop! Don't make anything weird. Im taking back all that i said before, your magic isn't reliable in the slightest. I should've just thought of something myself.” 

That hurt Light way more than he’d ever like to admit.

“Okay then! Do it yourself! So much fuss for a single dress. I think you're just trying to impress the prince!” He snapped at her. Admittedly, the last part wasn't as relevant to the current situation, but he was angry and they were arguing anyways.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Gina said, clenching her fists at her side. “Kahir and i are just-”

Light didnt even wanna hear it. He popped back into the Magic Lamp. Despite it being a small and cramped space, he could hear her leave.

Yeah. ‘We’re just friends’. What a joke. She may be oblivious, but he wasn't. Like he hadn't heard her talk about him. It was always, ‘Kahir!’ this and, ‘Kahir’ that. If only she could talk about the Genie that way.

God, he was sorry. He didn't mean to snap at her, or just run away like a child. He was just… Jealous. Of the prince, his bond with the lady. His partner. She wouldn't leave him, right? She wouldn't leave him for another 70 years, trapped inside the lonely void of the lamp.

It was late, so he decided to sleep. He never liked to dwell on things, if you stay still you start to think. And when you think, you get hurt.

-=-=-=-

That night, he dreamt.

He was standing in another part of the endless desert. He didn't recognize this place, but the warming sunset made it seem welcoming. He looked around, trying to find anything other than sand. That's when he saw her.

It was Gina, dressed in a beautiful gown. It was pink, with deep purple robes as accents. Golden jewelry covered her head, and her beautiful black hair framed her face perfectly. Light stared in awe as she approached him.

“G-Gina? I'm so sorry about what i said, i-” He trailed off, as she came close to him, her beautifully shimmering eyes looking up at him. She raised her hands, and cupped his cheeks with it. Her gentle touch sent shocks through in his veins. Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead against his, and sighed dreamily.

Light felt like he was on fire. His cheeks were impossibly red, and his hands had found a way to her wait where he held her. He never wanted this moment to end. Everything seemed so perfect. She was so… Perfect.

“Gina, i...”

Her eyes opened again, this time red in color. She released him from her hands, and took a step backwards as the sun had set, the night getting dark. The entire atmosphere seemed to get colder by the second, as light stared at the girl in terror.

“You’re not worth my time.”

With those words, Light was completely destroyed. His heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds and set on fire. His defeated eyes stared back at her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. A crack started forming in the ground, and split Light apart from the girl.

The desert gave in, as the part where the genie stood caved. He fell with a daunting shriek, looking up to see his love staring down at him. Not sparing another glance, she walked away from the crevice. Light was left to fall, as the words she’d said to him echoed in his mind.

Suddenly, he felt like he was trapped inside the Lamp again. Inside the dark place. The walls were shrinking, and there was a pressure on his lungs. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He was worthless.

-=-=-=-

That all happened a few days ago.

Gina had worked regularly in the day, and had sewn the dress at night. The night before the big banquet, she finished it, with dark circles under her eyes. But the costume was beautiful.

It had a simple beige top, and two silky leaf sleeves were attached to it. She had added pants the same color as the top, with a cute leaf skirt the same as the sleeves. As an extra, she even commissioned golden jewelry that looked like leaves. Some vine bracelets and earrings, and she even manages to create a beautiful green veil for her head. She had done something for the queen in the past days, and she had given her these beautiful green ballerina shoes, who coincidentally went perfectly with the outfit. She was ready.

Holding it up for her to see, Gina smiled. “I did it! I never thought i had any talent for making clothes!” quickly, she decided to put it on. The banquet would almost begin.

She had finished dressing up, and walked up to the door. She checked around her room to see if she forgot anything, when her eyes landed on the Magic Lamp.

She frowned. She hasn't spoken to Light for several days, he hadn't come out on his own nor did she want to summon him. They had not exactly left on a good note, but it was already getting kind of late.. Should she go to the banquet? Or apologize to Light first?

Deciding, she picked up the Magic Lamp and gave it a rub.

Light popped out, stretching his arms and yawning. He was floating in the room again, but the mere sight of her best friend made Gina’s nerves calm down. “Ugh, why are you bringing me out so early in the morning, Gina?” Despite his words, he had a playful tone and a carefree smile on his face. The girl flashed a guilty smile back.

“Light, I’m sorry. You were only trying to help, but i was so anxious i was more hostile then i needed to be… Can you forgive me?” Her pleading eyes stared back at him.

He wanted to say that he had already forgiven her, that he never wanted to fight with her again, that he…

He wasn't ready for that yet.

Floating to the other side of the room, he crossed his arms. “Well, i don't feel like arguing with you. The Genie of the Lamp must show dignity and magnanimity when dealing with mortals, right?” He teased. Gina giggles adorably, and nodded. 

“You're right, oh powerful genie. So, let's make up?” Or make out.

“Look, i tried making the Oasis Fairy dress myself. I dont think it's close to the legend, but I think it looks pretty good. Do you like it?” She said, lifting the skirt and doing a tiny twirl. A red blush dusted Light’s cheeks.

He scratched the back of his head, and a sideways smile formed on his face. “W-well, I can't help but notice the bags under your eyes. What does it matter how beautiful you are in that dress if you look so tired?” He decided dodging the question was better than saying something awestruck that would creep her out, even if it didn't work so well.

Gina tilted her head slightly in confusion, and Light chucked (Totally not to hide his staring at the girl). “Let me help you out!” He floated close to her face, close enough to see the pink on her cheeks, and booped her nose. The dark circles had disappeared mostly now.

Stretching her arms above her head, the girl smiled. “Huh? Why do I smell so good? I feel like i have much more energy now!” Light laughed at her. Just talking with her made him light in the head.

“I've imbued you with magical energy, so that you'll be as radiant and stunning as you always are at the banquet.” Gina smiled thankfully, completely ignoring the last part for what he had said for later when she had time to think. Why did she feel all these butterflies in her stomach?

“Thank you so much Light! You're absolutely amazing!” She said, and jumped up to put her arms around his neck in excitement. She pulled him down into a hug, and Light felt like he was on fire again, instantly wrapping his arms around her waist. Light himself wasn't the tallest, but somehow managed to stick out above Gina. He rested his chin on the top of her head and squeezed her for a moment. They were full of bliss.

Pulling away, Gina shared another look with Light. Not addressing the expressions that they gave each other was a little too loving to be considered friendly, he smiled. “Well, you should get going to the palace. Im gonna get some more sleep.”

He yawned again, floating back up in the air. The girl giggled and nodded, as she walked towards the door.

“Bye Light! I'll see you in the evening, and tell you all about the banquet!”

Light waved out after her. “Bye!”

The door of her room closed.

“...I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when i write i take breaks in between but its still somewhat consistent, but this shot i wrote all in one go and its just all over the place i feel like  
> Also, the set Gina had in Lights dream was the Evening Glow set because its literally so cool and i want to have it


End file.
